The New Rider
by JTD3
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Walking alone at night is dangerous. Even more so, when you have a kid with you. Inko Midoriya learns this that fateful night. Yet that wasn't all. Her son, Izuku Midoriya, learns something himself. That heroes aren't always the good guys. That sometimes, you need to be little dark to save lives. Like his favorite hero, Ghost Rider.


**ONE-SHOT**

 **The New Rider.**

"Talk."

 _Think._

" **The Rider."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, or the Ghost Rider.**

… **..Alley Way…..**

"NO, PLEASE!" Screamed a woman as she backed up from her assailants. Looking back, only to see a dead end. She only wanted to take a shortcut home. She had no idea that her, and her son would be targeted by these men.

"Okay lady, all we want is your money, and the kid." The man infront said while taking out a small pocket knife. A faint blue glow surrounding it, and making the blade much more deadly.

"You can have the money, but I'm not letting you take my baby boy!" She screamed in protest. Her son clinging on to her for protection.

She was a middle aged woman. With brown hair tied in a ponytail, a pale red sweater vest, a thigh high dress, and black high heels. Not the best to wear in this situation.

Her son was 9 years old as of last week. With black hair that had a light shade of green at the top, an orange T-shirt that looked a bit big for him, light brown shorts that stop at his knees, and a pair of sneakers with the laces untied.

Their names are Inko Midoriya, and Izuku Midoriya respectfully.

"Now listen here, we want the money and the boy. And we are not leaving, unless you give us BOTH!" The leader shouted at the blue glow on his knife suddenly sparked to life.

"You won't take him!" Inko said while standing her ground. Hoping that the men would just back off.

Her hopes were dashed, as she saw the man stomp his foot down, aiming it in her direction.

"Wrong answer. Now, let have some 'fun' boys!" And with that, the group of five slowly walked to the family. Not noticing a figure watching from the shadows.

… **.. A few minutes earlier…..**

In the deserted part of town, a rather lanky teenager walked on the sidewalks. Hands stuffed in his blue jeans, the man continued to walk the narrow paths. Content to get somewhere.

He has dirty blond and wild hair covering his deep brown eyes. He wears a leather jacket that has a silver trim, and small metal spikes on the shoulders. He has blue jeans that seemed to fit him perfectly, and a pair of black combat boots with silver metal covering the bottoms.

His name, is Damian Blaze. Normally from America, Damian moved to Japan for… specific reasons.

Tonight was another bust for the young teen. Nothing in the city had anything to offer him. Not even a decent job, where he could pay bills.

Which brought him to what he was doing that night. Trying to clear his head for a bit. Hoping to somehow find a solution to his little problem, and to think of a way to control his other not so little problem.

And without warning, Damian felt something… wrong with the night. Like something bad was happening right around the corner.

The teen knew this feeling well. It was there when ever the innocent were being threatened, or when the souls of sinners were close and pact together. From what he felt, it was both. Most likely a gang mugging someone.

"Not my problem." He said while turning away. Yet the further he got, the more he felt IT pull at him. Trying to force Damian to go and help the innocent.

Yet Damian knew it didn't really have anything to do with the innocent. IT always wanted to 'cleanse the damned' as IT put it. And the only way to do so, was to let him out. And given the new area, Damian didn't want HIM out yet, if at all.

He had played this game plenty of times, to make sure NOT to let him out. No matter how much it persisted.

"NO, PLEASE!" Damian stopped for a quick second, losing all concentration at the voice. And that was his downfall.

Fire suddenly burst from both his mouth, and eyes. Seeming to burn away, all the skin that covered his head. Turning it to ash, his pained screams not leaving his mouth. Last thing they needed was attention from someone near by.

His eyes disintegrated as well as the hair. Leaving a skeleton was seen in the place of Damian.

Yet the fire didn't stop there, it slowly made it's way all over his body. Burning his skin like so many times before. And the more he did it, the less pain affected Damian.

It wasn't long, until a moving skeleton in the same clothes as Damian was seen walking to the woman. It's skull bursting to life, as fire danced around the head.

" **FInally."** It said. It's voice raspy, and much deeper.

It walked toward the scream, already seeing the men behind the act. Foolish mortals. They had no idea the hell, to come their way. And It took sick enjoyment from it. That these men were good as dead.

… **..Inko and Izuku…..**

The woman had been cornered against the wall, able to do nothing as the men came closer. Each displaying an impressive quirk.

The lead, could make things sharper if he simply touches them. His first goon could spit up some goop that could act like acid. The third had an impressive form of Super Strength, while looking like a blob.

"You could just give up, and give us what we want." The leader says while twirling his sharpened pocket knife.

"Ya ain't, don' wanna mess wit us!" Said the fat one in the voice of an idiot. Not realising he said a double negative, the big man grinned like an idiot.

"Shad up, you dumb ass!" The small one snarks while looking at the woman with a glint in his eye.

"Both of you shut up." The command said while walking to the family. He stopped twirling the knife, as he then dashed the woman. Fully ready to gut her like a fish.

"SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO US!" He screamed while bringing the knife down.

… **.Izuku…..**

All night. He had been useless all night. He couldn't save his mother, just like he couldn't get a quirk. The news of being quirkles had shattered him, his body and mind.

So when the four gangsters decided to gang up on him and his mother, he did nothing but watch from a distance. Seeing his mother take step back, after step back. Never saying a word.

And now? They are going to kill him, and his mommy. And he didn't even get to say sorry.

"DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" The man screamed while arching down right on top of Inko, who knew her time was up.

Yet as he was just about to rip her throat, a chain appeared and wrapped itself around his arm. Stopping the attack, and making the trio confused

" **Swanson Madarame. Thief, murderer, and slave trafficker."** All eyes turned to the demonic voice, only for all of them to look in fear at the creature in front of them.

It turned it's head to the other two muggers, no life in it's eyes.

" **Shean Kudo. Murder and drug dealer."** The man paled as the monster said his hobbies. Somehow knowing he wasn't getting out of this unscratched.

It turned it's head once more, onto the last of the thugs. Watching as the man shook to his very core.

" **Suko Madare. Thief and drug dealer."** It said while scanning the people behind the monster. Yet it's focus was not on them for long, as it yanked on the chain in it's hand.

The lead was pulled along the chain, screaming the whole time. That is, until the flaming skeleton's fist shot out, and nailed him in the chest. Sending him flying back by the force.

"AW SHIT!" Screamed Shean as he ducked for cover. Suko not far behind, as their leader made a decent dent in the metal building behind them.

Swanson slowly crawled his way out, taking notice of the pain in the back of his head.

"Okay circus freak, you want to fight us? We'll give you the beat down of your life!" Nodding to his henchmen, Swanson ran at the monster. Yet when he stared into it's eye sockets, all he saw was what he believed to amusement. Like it would do no good.

Suko ran right at it, his giant steps getting him there in a few second. The fat man threw his fist down at the monster. Only for his fist to be caught by a single hand from the monster.

"Wha-" He didn't get to finish, as It took a swing at Suko's gut. Such an attack would normally do nothing to the big man, yet this one was different.

Suko fell over almost lifeless from the impact.

This stopped the other two in their tracks. Looking to the, now lifeless, body of their friend.

"Suko!?" Screamed the short one, as he ran to his friends side. Yet when he kneeled before him, the body slowly seemed to fly away, like ashes.

"SUKO!" He yelled as the body fully disappeared. It was then that he noticed, scorch marks on the ground. Right where Suko was.

"Wha-"

" **Your turn."** The fire skeleton stated, while kicking Shean back with, what seemed like minimal effort.

"Oh, no you don't!" Swanson yelled while stabbing the sharpened knife right through the Monster's shoulder. Yet he noticed two things were missing.

1: There was no resistance when he stuck the knife in.

2: There was no blood.

Not even a small drop came the leather jacket. But… he stabbed him, right?

" **Fool. You can not simple stab me."** In less than a second, the backside of the Skeleton's gloved hand smacked the leader back into the exact same dent. This time, causing him much more pain.

"Swanson!" The fire Skeleton was once again, caught with his back turned. Yet his reflexes allowed him to dodge the giant wad of slime, that threatened to go right through him.

Quickly getting on his feet, the Skeleton dashed at Shean, intent on ending the criminal's life. Grabbing the chain that was strung over his torso, the Skeleton spun it around in a circle high above him. Fire flowing around the spinning chain.

" **Burn."**

And with that, the Skeleton threw the chain around the mugger. And in less than a few seconds of agonizing screams, the Skeleton created a hellzone of fire that surrounded his victim all over. Turning him into ash, just like the last guy.

"Oh, FUCK THIS!" Screamed the leader as he ran away from the alley. His eyes wide open, and his breathing heavy.

Swanson didn't get far, as the chain wrapped itself around the killer's throat. Making him lose air, and any thoughts of resistance. It was then, that the Skeleton pulled him in. Forcing more air out, as the Skeleton grabbed the man's collar.

It pushed the man into the side of the alley way, forcing him to look into it's cold, dead, and emotionless eyes.

"NO, PLEASE!" He screamed in an attempt to have his life spared. Yet whatever hope he had was crushed. The Skeleton chuckled at the irony. The woman had screamed those very words not ten minutes ago.

" **Look into my eyes,"** It was then that Swanson found himself… compelled to look. No matter how hard he resisted, his sight fell into the empty void where the Skeleton's eye would have been.

" **Now, feel the pain, the guilt, the regret, and all the hatred that your action have cause. Feel the souls of those you've killed, feel all that misery you caused. Feel it, consume it, let it take you over,"** Letting his grip slip for a second, the Skeleton slowly put the criminal down. Yet it wasn't done yet.

" **Burn with your sins."** The body dropped to the ground, lifeless and cold. Making no attempts to even show a sign at life.

If one was to look closely to the face, you would see that Swanson's eyes, were burned to look like molten coal. With an expression of pure horror staining his face.

With his work done, the Skeleton walked out of the alley way. Leaving the mother and child behind him. The two looking at the scene in both shock and fear.

Yet the child held something else in him… he couldn't help but look at the 'hero' in gratitude. That led him to either the worse, or the best moment in his life.

"WAIT!" Izuku screamed at the Skeleton while looking at it's back. Yet his voice caught in his throat as it stopped, and turned it's head to him. The fire only making it more intimidating.

" **What?"** It's voice was impatient, like it had something better to do than listen to a kid's question.

"I-I Uh- What's y-your name?" Izuku asked as he avoided looking into it's eyes.

" **Hehe,"** Izuku looked up, confused by the chuckle. It's whole body turned to him. Yet somehow less threatening.

" **I am known, as Ghost Rider."** With that, it placed two fingers in it's teeth. And it whistled, which surprised the two. Wasn't long before the sound of an engine roared to life, bringing their attention to the flaming bike that flew above the dead end.

The fire bike landed on it's wheels, right in front of the Rider. The Flaming Skeleton touched the bike, and the flames reacted by moving away from the appendage.

The Rider mounted his bike and gave the two a last glance, before making a sharp turn and racing away. Leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

This, was the night Izuku Midoriya found out about the Rider. And the night he rediscovered his need to be a hero. A hero, like Ghost Rider.

… **..END…..**

 **One of my one-shots done with! Yay!**

… **.Now I gotta do the other one… Yay…**

 **So my 'inspiration' for this little One-shot, is that I noticed that both the Ghost Rider and My Hero Academia categories don't have many, if ANY fanfics about them. And I want that to change. NOW!**

 **As of now, I CHALLENGE YOU! YES, YOU! TO MAKE A CROSSOVER FANFICTION ABOUT EITHER OF THEM!**

 **Rules for the CHALLENGE!**

 **1: You are not restricted to use only My Hero Academia, or Ghost Rider. You can do other crossovers, as long as it focuses on ONE of these two franchises.**

 **EX: Ghost Rider X DC Universe, or MY Hero Academia X Fairy Tail.**

 **As long as it has either of the two, it's okay.**

 **2: The grammar must be PASSABLE at worst. I have made my fair share of grammar mistakes, which have made a story or two, unreadable for some.**

 **EX: None of 'And din, ghost rider turned in to a skeleton.'**

 **I want, "Johnny Blaze's knees buckled at the pain his transformation caused," and so on.**

 **3: It must be OVER 1,300 words. After that, you can make it 45,000 words for all I care, just NOT UNDER 1,300!**

 **4: You can make it as gory and blood filled as you want, there are no age restriction with this challenge. But if it does contain a little TOO much, the please just make it Rated M.**

 **5: Don't use a same and tired plot line. BE ORIGINAL FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!**

 **6: It can be a one-shot, like mine. Just to raise awareness that these crossover categories exist.**

 **7: If you do end up doing something that's been done a MILLION times before, at least add something new and interesting.**

 **That is all.**

 **JTD3 Signing OUT!**


End file.
